Kratos Aurion
Kratos Aurion ist ein spielbarer Hauptcharakter aus Tales of Symphonia und ein Nebencharakter aus Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World. Geschichte Frühe Jahre Kratos wurde zur Zeit des Kharlan-Kriegs geboren und begegnete im Verlauf dessen den Halbelfengeschwistern Martel und Mithos Yggdrasill. Er verbündete sich mit ihnen und dem weiteren Halbelfen Yuan Ka-Fai, um den Krieg zu beenden. Unter den vier Kharlan-Helden ist er also der einzige Mensch. Mithilfe von Cruxis-Kristallen, an sie im Kriegsverlauf gelangten, wurden die vier Kharlan-Helden jedoch zu Engeln, sodass deren ursprüngliche Rasse wenig bis keine Bedeutung mehr hatte. Mithos, ein junger Beschwörer, wurde zu Kratos' Schüler, den er im Schwertkampf unterrichtete. Mithilfe der Elementargeister, mit denen die Kharlan-Helden paktierten, und dem Ewigen Schwert, das Mithos von Origin erhielt, teilte Mithos nach der Unterzeichnung eines Friedensvertrag zwischen den streitenden Königreichen Sylvarant und Tethe'alla auf den Kharlan-Ebenen die Welt in zwei. So entstanden die Welten Sylvarant und Tethe'alla, die Mithos über Mana-Konnexe miteinander verband, sodass in einer Welt nie genug Mana sein könnte, als dass Magitechnologie in einem solch mächtigen Ausmaß entstehen würde. Nach dem vermeintlichen Frieden zwischen Sylvarant und Tethe'alla, aber vermutlich noch bevor die Welten geteilt wurden, wurde Martel hinterrücks von einem Menschen ermordet. Vor allem Mithos und Yuan, aber auch Kratos entwickelte Hass auf diesen expliziten Menschen, aber auch auf die Menschheit allgemein. Nach dem Tod seiner Schwester zerfiel Mithos' Verstand, was Kratos mitansehen musste. Kratos steht Mithos bei seinen Plänen bei, eine Welt zu erschaffen, in der keine Diskriminierung mehr stattfinden sollte. Außerdem sollte Martel wiederbelebt werden. Um Mithos seine Treue zu offenbaren, gab es sich damit einverstanden, Origin mit seinem körpereigenen Mana zu versiegeln: Würde er dieses freigeben, um Origin zu befreien, würde Kratos sterben. thumb|300px|left|Kratos' Statusbild Eines Tages jedoch erachtete Kratos Mithos' Vorhaben, aus menschlichen Seelen Exspheres zu gewinnen und ein Zeitalter der Leblosen Wesen einzuführen, als falsch und wandte sich gegen ihn. Er ging nach Sylvarant, wo er Anna kennenlernte, die eine Gefangene der Asgard-Farm gewesen war. Die beiden bereisten Sylvarant und bekamen einen gemeinsamen Sohn, Lloyd Irving. Als Lloyd etwa drei Jahre alt war, eskalierte eine Verfolgung von Anna durch die Desians, da sie im Besitz des Angelus-Exspheres war. Es ist anzunehmen, dass die Familie auf dem Weg nach Iselia war, das einen Nichtangriffspakt mit der naheliegenden Iselia-Farm hatte. Dort in der Nähe holten die Desians die Familie ein, wobei Anna sich in ein Exbelua verwandelte und in ihrem Wahn Lloyd angreifen wollte. Hierbei warf Noishe sich in den Angriff und beschützte Lloyd, wurde dabei jedoch schwer verletzt. Daraufhin attackierte Kratos Anna und verwundete sie tödlich. Anna stürzte mit Lloyd und Noishe die Klippe hinunter. Kratos glaubte seine Familie tot und kehrte gebrochen zu Cruxis zurück. Tales of Symphonia Kratos erscheint den Helden erstmals am Tempel von Martel, als dieser von Abtrünnigen angegriffen wird, die Colette Brunel töten wollen, da ihre Mana-Signatur nahezu identisch mit der von Martel ist. Die Abtrünnigen werden jedoch von Kratos aufgehalten, der Colettes Tod zu verhindern weiß. Er wird daraufhin von Phaidra Brunel als Colettes Leibwächter eingesetzt und begleitet sie zusammen mit Raine Sage auf der Reise der Welterneuerung. Die Verhandlungen dazu geschehen in Iselia im Haus der Brunels, wo sich auch Lloyd sowie Genis Sage hinzugesellen. Die beiden wollen Colette ebenfalls begleiten, doch Kratos lehnt dies mit der Begründung, dass die Kämpfe im Tempel von Martel nichts im Vergleich zu kommenden Kämpfen waren, entschieden ab. Am Abend begleitet Kratos Colette, Raine und Genis zu Dirks Haus, wo er auf das Grab von Anna aufmerksam wird. Ihm wird bewusst, dass sein totgeglaubter Sohn lebt. thumb|300px|Kratos im Vorspann Bei ihrem Besuch in Luin, nachdem dieses von den Desians der naheliegenden Asgard-Farm zerstört wurde, treffen die Helden auf Sheena Fujibayashi, die sie zwar als Feindin kennengelernt haben, die aber unbedingt die gefangenen Menschen befreien will. Daher verbünden sie sich mit ihr und dringen in die Farm ein. Dort erfahren die Helden, wie Exspheres hergestellt werden und Kvar offenbart Lloyd, dass nicht er seine Mutter getötet hat, sondern sein Vater. Sowohl Lloyd als auch Kratos zeigen sich über Kvars schlechten Worte über Anna erzürnt, aber sie werden zur Flucht gezwungen, die ihnen durch den letzten Wächter von Sheena gelingt. Danach zeigen die Helden sich unsicher in der Nutzung von Exspheres, deren Erzeugung menschliche Leben benötigt, aber Kratos überzeugt Lloyd, dass die Menschen, die dafür gestorben sind, gewiss nicht einfach weggeworfen werden wollen. Den Helden gelingt es schließlich, noch einmal erfolgreich in die Asgard-Farm einzudringen. Dort können sie bis zu Kvar vordringen, der von Lloyd und Kratos getötet wird. Kurz vor dem ersten Besuch beim Turm des Heils pausieren die Helden in Hima, wo Kratos das Gespräch mit Noishe sucht. Lloyd will sich zu den beiden gesellen und kann Kratos vor einem Assassinen warnen, der plötzlich hinter ihm erschien. Kratos kann dadurch rechtzeitig reagieren und den Assassinen, Yuan, abwehren. Dieser verliert bei seiner Flucht einen Ring, den Lloyd an sich nimmt. Ehe Kratos sich verabschiedet, sagt er zu Lloyd, dass er nicht sterben solle, und lässt ihn verwirrt zurück. Ehe die Helden schließlich zum Turm des Heils aufbrechen, muss Lloyd erfahren, dass Kratos mit Colette bereits vorgeflogen ist, was ihm eigenartig anmutet. Die Helden dringen bis zum Altar am Turm des Heils hoch, wo sie Colette in Begleitung von Remiel vorfinden, der sie schließlich in einen Kampf verwickelt, als die Helden Colette davor bewahren wollen, ihr Herz zu verlieren. Remiel wird von den Helden schwer verletzt und fleht Kratos, der sich nun zeigt, um Hilfe an, aber Kratos lehnt dies mit der Begründung ab, dass er einst ebenfalls zu den Wesen gehörte, die Remiel so verabscheut. Remiel stirbt daraufhin. Kratos offenbart den Helden, dass er ein Engel ist, der die Reise der Welterneuerung überwachen sollte. Ein Kampf gegen Kratos beginnt, der jedoch von Yggdrasills Ankunft unterbrochen wird, der die Helden schließlich in einen Kampf verwickelt, aber seinerseits durch die Abtrünnigen unterbrochen wird, die die Helden in Sicherheit bringen. Nachdem die Abtrünnigen geflüchtet sind, fordert Yggdrasill Kratos auf, mit ihm diesen Ort zu verlassen. Er geht voraus und lässt Kratos zunächst zurück, der Lloyd trotz seiner Abwesenheit bittet, nicht zu sterben, ehe er ebenfalls verschwindet. thumb|300px|left|Kratos im Gespräch mit Lloyd in Hima Später erscheint Kratos auf dem Fooji-Gebirge, wo die Helden ihre Rheairds zurückholen wollten, dabei aber in eine Falle gelockt wurden. Pronyma und Yuan unterhalten sich darüber, wer wen von den Helden braucht, aber Kratos mischt sich ein und berichtet Yuan, dass Yggdrasill ihn sehen will, woraufhin Yuan fortfliegt und sich den Helden erstmals ebenfalls als Engel offenbart. Kratos fragt Lloyd daraufhin, warum sie hier sind, und dieser antwortet, dass er das System, welches von Yggdrasill erschaffen wurde, ändern will. Kratos wünscht ihm viel Glück und zieht sich zusammen mit Pronyma zurück. Ein weiteres Mal wird Kratos in Sybak angetroffen, wo er Colette rät, die Schutzfassung von Lloyd abzulegen. Sie weigert sich jedoch. Kratos wird danach von unterschiedlichen Personen erwähnt, wodurch die Helden erfahren, dass er diverse Objekte sucht. Der Grund dahinter wird zunächst nicht ersichtlich, jedoch handelt es sich hierbei um die Materialien, die benötigt werden, damit ein Zwerg den "Ewigen Ring" schmieden kann, mit dem das Ewige Schwert auch von einem Menschen geführt werden kann. Handlungsbedingt wird Kratos das nächste Mal in Ozette angetroffen, nachdem Colette von Rodyle entführt wurde. Er berichtet, dass Rodyle auf eigene Faust agiert und nicht die Befehle von Cruxis annimmt. Nach einer kurzen Auseinandersetzung mit Lloyd verlässt Kratos die Helden wieder und taucht eine Weile unter, damit er die restlichen Materialien sammeln kann. Als die Helden die acht Elementargeister aufsuchen, um Pakte mit ihnen zu schließen und die Mana-Konnexe zwischen Sylvarant und Tethe'alla zu trennen, warnt Kratos sie zunächst in Meltokio davor, da nicht bekannt ist, welche Folgen ihre Taten haben. Die Helden setzen ihr Vorhaben jedoch unbeirrt fort und treffen schließlich im Turm des Mana auf Kratos, der berichtet, dass die Berechnungen beendet wurden und die Folgen der Trennungen der Mana-Konnexe bekannt sind. Daher will er die Helden stoppen, ehe sie den Pakt mit den beiden fehlenden Elementargeistern Luna und Aska eingehen können. Doch Yuan mischt sich ein und hält Kratos auf, damit die Helden den Pakt schließen können. Nach der Schließung des Paktes begeben sich Kratos und Yuan zum Altar, an dem die Helden stehen, und werden Zeugen das mächtigen Erdbebens, das beide Welten erschüttert. Der nun nicht mehr von den Mana-Konnexen gefangene Keim treibt aus und versucht, in der Welt, die ihm näherliegt, Wurzeln zu schlagen. Da durch die erfolgreiche Welterneuerung von Colette der Keim näher bei Sylvarant ist, wird dieses von den mächtigen Wurzeln zerstört: Vor allem die Tempel der Elementargeister, aber auch einzelne Städte wie Palmacosta werden vernichtet. Um den Baum aufzuhalten, tut Kratos sich mit den Helden zusammen und ersetzt für die Dauer der Erkundung der Iselia-Farm Sheena als Gruppenmitglied, da diese mit den Abtrünnigen zur Mana-Kanone aufbrach und diese mit den Mana der tethe'allanischen Elementargeister speisen soll, um den Baum damit zu attackieren. Nachdem Kratos die Helden hierbei unterstützte, trennt er sich wieder von ihnen. thumb|300px|Yuan rettet Kratos' Leben Als die Helden aufgrund von Colette Chronischem Angelus Crystallus Inofficium nach Welgaia aufbrechen müssen, um an ein Mana-Fragment zu gelangen, stellt Kratos sich ihnen am Turm des Heils in den Weg und bekämpft sie. Sie geraten in die Gefangenschaft von Cruxis und werden in Welgaia eingesperrt. Getarnt als Gefangene von Colette, Raine und Genis können sie sich halbwegs frei in Welgaia bewegen, nachdem sie sich befreien konnten, und gelangen an das Mana-Fragment, da Kratos dem verantwortlichen Engel im Kommunikator erscheint und erklärt, dass er Boten geschickt hatte, die ihm ein Mana-Fragment bringen sollten. Durch Kratos' Hilfe gelangen die Helden also an das Fragment. In Abwesenheit der Helden wurde Kratos von den Abtrünnigen gefangen genommen und zu Altessas Haus gebracht, in dem die Helden auf ihrer Reise immer Unterschlupf finden. Yuan konfrontiert Lloyd damit, dass Kratos sein leiblicher Vater ist, und zwingt Kratos, Origins Siegel freizugeben, da er ansonsten Lloyd töten würde. Anfangs glaubt Lloyd die Geschichte nicht und greift Yuan an, nachdem dieser behauptete, dass Anna nicht so geendet wäre, wenn sie nicht Kratos gefolgt wäre. Yuan weicht dem Schlag aus und will Lloyd verletzen, doch Kratos wirft sich dazwischen und wird bewusstlos. Schließlich wird Lloyd bewusst, dass es sich bei Kratos doch um seinen leiblichen Vater handelt. Danach erscheint Mithos, der sich als vermeintlicher Einwohner des mittlerweile zerstörten Ozettes bei Altessa eingenistet hat, und die Situation eskaliert, in der Yuan, Altessa und Tabatha schwer verletzt werden, einige Abtrünnige sterben und Mithos zusammen mit Kratos flüchtet. In der Flanoir-Szene taucht Kratos unter Umständen auf: In der originalen Nintendo GameCube-Fassung muss Lloyd die Gespräche mit den Helden ablehnen, die die drei höchsten Freundschaftswerte mit ihm aufweisen, um schließlich das Gespräch mit Kratos zu erhalten. In der Chronicles-Fassung ist es nötig, dass der Freundschaftswert zu Kratos den aller anderen übersteigt, damit diese Szene möglich wird. Wichtig ist hierbei jedoch, dass unabhängig von der Fassung ein Gespräch mit Kratos bedeutet, dass er später der Gruppe wieder beitreten und Zelos Wilder durch die Hand der Helden sterben wird. Als Lloyd von seinen Freunden in Welgaia getrennt wird, als diese Colette vor Mithos retten müssen, ist es Kratos, der die anderen Helden rettet und mit ihnen Mithos, Lloyd und Colette beim Turm des Heils aufsucht. Dies ist jedoch nur der Fall, wenn zuvor mit ihm in Flanoir gesprochen wurde und Zelos zu diesem Zeitpunkt tot ist. Anders ist es Zelos, der die anderen nach seinem vermeintlichen Verrat rettet. Unabhängig davon, ob Zelos starb oder nicht, fordert Lloyd Kratos zu einem Duell im Torent-Wald auf, wo Kratos sterben muss, um Origin zu befreien. Nach dem Kampf bricht Kratos freiwillig das Siegel, doch ihm wird das Leben gerettet, indem Yuan sein Mana mit ihm teilt. Nachdem die Helden schließlich einen Pakt mit Origin schließen, übernimmt Mithos den Körper von Lloyds Seelenpartner. (Hierbei handelt es sich üblicherweise um Colette. Je nach Spielerentscheidung ist es jedoch die Person mit dem höchsten Freundschaftswert zu Lloyd.) Kratos fordert Mithos dazu auf, aufzuhören, doch dieser ignoriert ihn und zerstört den Turm des Heils, wodurch er den Weg nach Welgaia vernichtet. thumb|300px|left|Kratos in Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World Die Helden begeben sich daraufhin zu Dirks Haus, wo Kratos Dirk die Materialien für den Ewigen Ring überreicht, den er schmieden muss, da Altessa dazu nicht mehr imstande ist. Zudem überreicht Kratos Lloyd sein Schwert "Feuer", während Dirk ihm das Schwert "Eis" überreicht. Wenn Zelos noch lebt, bleibt Kratos für den Rest des Spiels im Haus von Dirk, da er sich immer noch nicht vom Bruch des Siegels erholt hat. Wenn Zelos nicht mehr lebt, schließt er sich der Heldengruppe endgültig an und gerät ebenfalls in eine von Mithos aufgestellte Falle. Hierbei ersetzt er Zelos an der Seite von Sheena und steht dem Trugbild von Lloyd gegenüber. Nach dem Sieg über Mithos und der Vereinigung der Welten entscheidet Kratos sich dazu, mit Derris-Kharlan die Welt zu verlassen. Dies will er tun, da die Anwesenheit von Cruxis-Mitglieder auf der zurückgebliebenen Welt für Chaos sorgen könnte. Er verabschiedet sich von Lloyd, bittet ihn darum, nicht vor ihm zu sterben und verschwindet schließlich auf dem Kometen. Tales of Symphonia: Successors of Hope Trotz seiner Entfernung hält Kratos über einen Kommunikator noch immer Kontakt mit Yuan. Eines Tages berichtet Yuan ihm, dass Martel, die Wächterin des neuen Weltenbaums, ein Problem hat: Eine Kraft blockiert das austretende Mana des Weltenbaums, sodass dieses nirgendwohin ausweichen kann. Martel selbst ist als Baumgeist noch zu jung, um ein solches Problem allein zu lösen, und braucht deshalb Hilfe. Als sie den Grund hierfür herausfinden möchten, fällt Kratos der alte Baumgeist Ratatosk ein. Er bemerkt, dass zwei gleichzeitig existierende Baumgeister mit nur einem Baum ein Problem darstellen könnten. Yuan entscheidet daraufhin, dass er Lloyd zur Hilfe holen wird. Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World In der Hauptgeschichte erscheint Kratos nicht mehr, wird aber noch gelegentlich von den anderen Figuren erwähnt. In einer einzigen Nebensequenzen, bevor die Helden zur Gähnenden Schlucht aufbrechen, kann ein Gespräch zwischen Kratos und Yuan von Emil Castagnier beobachtet werden, wenn dieser den Weltenbaum besucht, während er auf seiner Reise durch die Welt ist, um sich diese noch einmal anzusehen und mit den anderen Helden einzeln zu sprechen. Kratos berichtet Yuan, dass die Entfernung zwischen Aseria und Derris-Kharlan mittlerweile zu groß geworden ist, als dass sie weiterhin durch den Kommunikator Kontakt halten können. Daher will er sich endgültig von ihm verabschieden, was Yuan schweren Herzens erwidert. Persönlichkeit Kratos ist eher ruhig und gefühlskalt. Eventuell rührt dies von seiner Vergangenheit her. Laut Yuan hat er sich verändert, nachdem er Familienvater wurde, wodurch er wohl weicher und leichter zu beeinflussen wurde. Im Laufe des Spieles zweifelt er Mithos erneut an und beginnt, für die Vereinigung der Welten zu arbeiten. Außerdem kümmert er sich darum, dass Lloyd ein starker Kämpfer wird. Andere Auftritte Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology In Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology erscheint Kratos als Leiter der Gilde Ad Libitum in Ailily. Seine Assistentin ist Raine Sage. Kratos verhält sich hier wie in Tales of Symphonia sehr ruhig und gefasst und hat, wenn sich jemand in einer misslichen Lage befindet, oft einen guten Rat parat. In einer Plauderei bemerkt Raine, dass er sich stark um Lloyds Wohlergehen sorgt und ihn zu erziehen scheint. Dass Kratos Lloyds Vater ist, wird in diesem Spiel aber nicht weiter erwähnt und danach auch nicht mehr thematisiert. Tales of Vesperia In Tales of Vesperia erscheint Kratos unter dem Pseudonym "Verräter des Himmels" als Endgegner im Labyrinth der Erinnerungen und im Kolosseum von Nordopolica. In Ersterem scheint er es zu sein, der das "Falschgald" von den Helden verlangt, um bis zu ihm vordringen zu können. Im Kolosseum in der 200-Mann-Herausforderung ist er der letzte Bossgegner. Ausgenommen hiervon ist, wenn der Spieler mit Yuri Lowell antritt, da für ihn persönlich Flynn Scifo der letzte Bossgegner des Kolosseums ist. Beim ersten Betreten von Nordopolica wird Kratos nach der ersten Nacht auch namentlich genannt, wenn ein kleiner Junge bei den Geschäften vor dem Kolosseum angesprochen wird. Der Junge bezeichnet Kratos als Kolosseumsheld und stärksten Mann der Welt und möchte ihm nacheifern. Wissenswertes *Auf dem Artwork und in Tales of Symphonia: The Animation sowie in den Ablegern tritt Kratos immer ohne seinen Cruxis-Kristall auf. *In einer Nebenaufgabe erfährt man, dass Kratos ein Mitglied des Königlichen Forschungsinstitut ist und dort zur Elite gehört. *Obwohl Tales of Symphonia stark an die nordische Mythologie angelehnt ist, ist Kratos zusammen mit Zelos und Colettes Großmutter Phaidra einer der wenigen Charaktere, die nach Figuren der griechischen Mythologie benannt sind. *In Tales of Graces f befindet sich auf dem Hauptplatz der Ritterakademie in Barona eine Büste von Kratos, die den ersten Direktor der Akademie darstellen soll. *In Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology ist es nicht möglich, Kratos für den finalen Kampf zu rekrutieren, da er der Hauptfigur den Auftrag gibt, Widdershin aufzuhalten. Charakterliste en:Kratos Aurion Kategorie:Figuren aus Tales of Symphonia Kategorie:Figuren aus Dawn of the New World Kategorie:Spielbare Figuren aus Tales of Symphonia Kategorie:Widersacher aus Tales of Symphonia Kategorie:Nebenfiguren aus Dawn of the New World Kategorie:Bossgegner aus Tales of Symphonia Kategorie:Optionale Bossgegner aus Tales of Vesperia Kategorie:Kratos Aurion Kategorie:Heldengruppe aus Tales of Symphonia Kategorie:Spielbare Figuren aus Radiant Mythology Kategorie:Optionale Bossgegner aus Radiant Mythology Kategorie:Gastfiguren aus Radiant Mythology Kategorie:Gastfiguren aus Tales of Vesperia